A Christmas for Two
by Edely
Summary: This is a little preChristmas thing, involving: adults acting like children, teenagers acting like teenagers, and an unexpected Christmas present, with lots of love. RemusTonks R&R!


A Christmas for two

"Come on, Moony, admit it – you're in love."

"Am not, Padfoot."

"Are too. Neck-deep and hopelessly so."

"Shut up, old spinster, you're just jealous."

"AHA! I knew it!"

"No you didn't, you just happen to be lucky at guessing."

"That doesn't bloody matter, since I'm right anyway."

"No you're not. And cut the swearing."

"What the hell d' you mean, I'm not?!"

"I never said anything, thus - you have no proof whatsoever, so keep silent and let me read my book in peace, Pad- HEY!"

A large and heavy cushion sent "Stars and Symbols – Rediscover the Night Skies" flying to the floor; it slid a few feet and neatly skidded to a halt under the coffee table. Remus Lupin slowly lifted his head and his honey-brown eyes locked with Sirius Black's dark ones. He crossed his arms, his expression unreadable, only it seemed that his eyes started to glow in the half-light.

"I'd rather _not_ do that if I were you, Padfoot."

The voice was perfectly calm, and yet it clearly contained a challenge. Sirius smirked, little devils dancing in his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do what exactly, Moony? Are you talking about _this_?"

Another cushion barreled in the other man's direction. Remus ducked it and jumped to his feet, eyes positively glowing gold now, a corner of his mouth twitching slightly. In an imperceptible movement, his wand was out. Sirius mirrored his actions, and the smile on his face was absolutely dazzling – he looked very much fifteen. He was ready for a mock duel, but what happened next came as a complete surprise.

"Sirius Black, if you know what's good for you... RUN!"

Without half-a-second's thought, Sirius jumped over the sofa they both had just been sitting on and bolted through the room, not only looking, but feeling absolutely fifteen. Turning a corner, he glanced back and in a rush of adrenaline saw a Leg-Locker curse narrowly missing him. He let out a triumphant "Ha!" and sent an Engorgment Charm which hit Lupin straight in the nose. Another "Ha!", just as triumphant, was effectively Silenced by Lupin, whose usually fine straight nose now would have made Snape's beak-like protuberance look pale in comparison. For one second, they looked at each other, nodded, tiptoed past the portrait corridor, and then resumed the crazy chase through the house, occasionally throwing minor hexes at each other.

They bolted through the kitchen past a very disapproving-looking Mrs. Weasley, who tried to lecture their retreating backs, but then just waved a towel in a resigned fashion, the corners of her mouth twitching. They barely avoided a collision with Ginny Weasley, leaving her on the floor, breathless with laughter. They stormed across the library, vaguely aware of Hermione Granger's huge eyes looking at them above a book the size of a paving slab, and registered without much consideration Harry's and Ron's mouths hanging wide open over a game of Exploding Snap as they ran around the table five times in a row and exited at a thunderous 'bang'. By the time they reached the upstairs chambers, Remus' ears flapped madly, issuing smoke, and his nose obscured the rest of his face, which was covered with revolting-looking boils. Sirius looked none the better, with his hair standing up on end, canine teeth growing at an alarming rate and quite ugly warts sprouting on the tip of his nose.

Sirius got way ahead of Remus, having successfully Leg-Bound him on the fifteenth attempt, and was about to decide where to turn when a nearby door opened and a familiar pink-haired head appeared, a confused expression on her face.

"Hey, Tonks!" he said brightly. "Sorry, no time to chat!" – and he took off instantly, having heard a triumphant noise and what was the unmistakeable sound of feet running.

However, a sudden idea made him stop dead at the top of the stairs. He turned around, grinning wickedly, and was just in time to send a Tripping Hex Remus' way, which made him lose balance and fall straight at Tonks, knocking her back into the room. Barely suppressing laughter, Sirius closed the door with a casual wave of his wand. Then, he proceeded down the stairs, the dignified facial expression heavily contrasting with the sparks dancing in his eyes, a coiffure that would have made any Muggle rocker proud, teeth longer than a vampire's and a nose that would have been quite in place on a hag's face.

Four equally astonished pair of eyes: green, blue, dark brown and hazel watched him enter the library, flop quite gracefully into a large armchair and start humming a tune. There was a ringing silence, and then a gale of laughter broke out. Ron slid off the sofa and was rolling on the floor, pounding his fists, hooting with mirth. Harry lay on the sofa, doubled up with laughter, glasses dangling from one ear, tears in his eyes. Ginny's attempt at stifling giggles by stuffing her knuckles into her mouth failed miserably and she joined her brother on the floor. Snorts were issuing from behind Hermione's upside-down book which was shaking in her unsteady hands and finally fell into her lap, as she clutched at her sides, breathing hard from all the laughing.

Sirius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. When the gesture went unnoticed, he asked:

"What's so funny?"

The four teenagers looked up at him, then at each other, and then dissolved in another wave of laughter. Finally, after several more minutes of laughter under Sirius' silent scowl, Hermione fumbled in her pockets, got up and dropped something round and shiny in his hands. When she resumed her seat, the corners of her mouth were twitching badly, but she, at least, was not laughing anymore. Feeling grudgingly grateful, Sirius glanced at the thing – it was a mirror.

"Why do I need a mirror?" – he asked, feeling rather clueless and very much annoyed.

"When ... was the last time ... you ... _looked_ ... into one?" Ginny managed to ask between gasping laughs.

Scowling harder than ever, Sirius made a huffing noise, and looked into the small mirror. His jaw fell, causing more laughter from the boys and giggles from the girls.

"That's blatant disrespect of elders, that is.." he muttered grumpily, restoring his face to its usual condition.

"Aw, Sirius, don't sulk! It's Christmas!"- Ginny said bracingly, as she and Hermione got up, went to him and deposited a kiss on each cheek, causing Ron to look suspiciously at Hermione.

"Yeah, we're all really sorry, but it was just too funny, Sirius, mate" – Ron finally said, tearing his eyes from Hermione.

"You sure you don't want to keep your hair that way-ow! That was just a suggestion!" Harry rubbed the spot on his head where Sirius swatted it, making the hair there stand on end.

"What was all the noise about?" Fred asked, entering the room

"Yeah, we barely managed to get your mum to shut up, Sirius! What was it with all the running around?", asked George, appearing after his brother.

"It sounded like a pack of elephants from upstairs..."

"Or just two mad rhinoceros..."

"Or- " – Fred was cut short by Sirius: "Oi! Will you two shut up?"

"Sure, mate."- said George.

"You just ask nicely."- said Fred, and the twins flashed identical grins.

"Anyway," – Ginny asked curiously – "Why all the running?"

"Christmas spirit."- Sirius answered casually, examining his fingernails.

"Yeah, right..." – Ron began, but was elbowed in the stomach by Hermione and fell silent. Harry just smiled at his godfather, green eyes glowing.

"You mean, running around the house and randomly hexing each other is the usual Christmas routine for you and Remus? George, we found kindred spirits!" – Fred announced triumphantly.

"That is a cause for celebration, Fred! Butterbeers all around!" – George answered cheerfully.

However, their zeal was cooled by Ginny, who intervened casually: "Thou art mistaken, dear brother – what is merely Christmas routine for Sirius and Remus is all-year round lifelong stupidity for you two."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged alarmed looks. Fred and George exchanged affirmative ones. Ginny's eyes darted from one twin to the other. Sirius just looked at them all blankly for a second.

And then it was pandemonium – the twins pounced, grabbed Ginny and tried to carry her out of the room, but she was putting up a good fight, squirming and wiggling, and occasionally kicking at them both, squealing loudly. Hermione abandoned her usual neutrality and flung a stray pillow, aiming at Ron, who was cheering for the twins, but hit Harry, who was cheering for Ginny, instead. Ron let out a bark of laughter and stuck out his tongue at Harry. The pillow struck him next, followed by a second one from Hermione, and this time her aim was true. Ron looked torn for a second, but then tackled Harry and they both fell on the floor, laughing hard. Hermione bit her lip, glanced at them both, was too late to register Harry's hand that gripped her ankle, and then fell on top of Ron, letting out an indignant: "Oh!"

Sirius was watching the scuffle and general confusion, with a smile. He remembered fifteen, oh, yes he did. And he wished with all his heart that Harry could have such memories as this one, to help him plough on through life. Suddenly, the look in his eyes became detached for a moment, and then the smile became positively wicked. He locked Remus in an empty chamber upstairs, in the less frequented part of the house, with the girl he saw his friend sneak looks at, when he thought no one was watching. This was something to be proud of. He summoned a Butterbeer from the kitchen, opened it, raised it in a silent cheer, and took a swig.

_You, of us all, deserve it, Moony._

"Remus..."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I must be squashing you! Sirius, that ..." – and Remus called Sirius several names, of which 'old insinuating bastard' was the kindest.

A series or movements against his chest made him stop the flow of insults. Startled, he realized that Tonks was giggling. With a second jolt he realized that she was still lying on the floor of a barely lit room, pinned under his weight. Without further words, he jumped to his feet and held out a hand, feeling too much fifteen to be comfortable. Still giggling, Tonks took the offered hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry about that" – he said quietly. Inside him anger at Sirius was battling with embarrassment.

Tonks looked up at him, opened her mouth to answer, closed it, and giggled harder than ever. Remus blinked. Still giggling, she tugged at his sleeve and led him towards a glittering oblong shape, which turned out to be a mirror. Remus frowned into it – the only thing he could discern was an oddly distorted shape. He looked around impatiently searching for something to light and spotted a fireplace. He muttered _'Incendio' _and the room immediately lit up with a hearty orange glow. He turned back to the mirror and jumped, then laughed – he forgot all about the hexes Sirius managed to hit him with. With several flicks of his wand and a few Latin words his face was restored to normal and he turned to the young woman, smiling. "Voila!"

She smiled back at him silently, dark eyes glittering. Then she raised her hand to trace his features. Remus closed his eyes and found himself leaning in to the touch.

"That's better" – she said in a half-whisper, and Remus was not sure about the meaning she put into those words. She bit her lip, still looking at him, and whispered: "Mistletoe".

Remus, rather busy staring at her full lower lip, was about to look up, when she cupped his face in both her small hands, and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss.

He was not sure about what happened next – he lost all train of thought, and vaguely remembered disconnected things – him muttering spells to charm the walls, the woman in his arms doing something absolutely illegal to his neck, the flames in the fireplace shooting sparks, a cloud of dust rising from a moldy-looking old bed, fingers twining in his hair, and the absence of mistletoe on the ceiling.

Somewhere on the first floorSirius Blackthought: _Merry Christmas, Moony_


End file.
